


You're My Boy

by maybealittlesugoi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin, RageHappy, creepgar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybealittlesugoi/pseuds/maybealittlesugoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin has to talk to Michael about something that happened during a Let's Play, and tell him how he feels.</p><p>Inspired in part by  Let's Play Minecraft - Episode 32 - Wool Collecting Part 2 (http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=5xf49jd28hk)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Boy

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Mavin fic. I had a ton of fun writing this and I hope you guys enjoy it, and I’d love to see some feedback on it.

_ Earlier, while filming the Minecraft Let’s Play: _

_ Gavin’s POV:_

“No, no. You’ve tapped me twice, so I need to tap you one more time.”

“I’m gonna tap you with my sword next.”

“Yeah, but I need to tap you one more time…”

“I’m gonna tap you with my sword the next time you hit me.”

This kind of bantering was common between Gavin and Michael, especially during Let’s Plays they were in together. Despite how harsh Michael’s words may have seemed, it was impossible not to hear the playfulness in his speech, and it was moments like this that the rest of the Achievement Hunters liked to pick on the two best friends.

“Stop tapping each other.” Jack sounded mildly annoyed.

“Micool -” Gavin started to speak, but was interrupted.

“Jesus Christ, just bang and get it over with.” Geoff liked to make fun of Gavin for being gay, although the Brit had always identified himself as straight.

Ray clearly couldn’t resist butting into the conversation. “Please fuck and make a lot of people happy.” He earned a quick, panicked look from Gavin, who was now holding his hand up to his cheek to hide his blushing.

“Fuck yeah, Michael-Gavin!”  It was clear that Michael was joking, but hearing him say that made Gavin blush more than he was already. He couldn’t tell if anyone noticed, but that comment had definitely gotten to him. He even accidently licked the microphone filter at one point, but after that he did his best to keep himself collected so the others wouldn’t think something was up. Every once in a while, he would steal a glance at Michael and daydream about what things would be like between them if they were together.

 

_ Now: _

Gavin needed to talk to Michael. He was sick of pretending he was content just being best friends. He was sick of pretending all those times he was caught staring at his best friend’s curly auburn hair were merely him staring off into space. He was tired of pretending to be someone he wasn’t.

                Michael had stayed late to edit that week’s Rage Quit. Gavin decided to stay late as well, and quickly made up the excuse that he had editing to do too. He sat there messing around with the editing software so it would look like he was being productive, but only until he and Michael were the only two left in the office, at which point he took off his headphones.

                “Micool?” Gavin said faintly. “Micool, can I talk to you about something?” At this point, Michael would typically have said something along the lines of “What is it, dumbass?” but right now, he couldn’t ignore the fact that Gavin sounded helpless and desperate, and set his headphones on the desk.

                “What is it, Gav?” His voice was a mixture of concern and curiosity.

                Gavin suddenly realized he had no idea what he was going to say or how he was going to say it. His stomach filled with butterflies and his face turned a deep shade of crimson. “Oh my god, Gavin! Are you alright?”

                _Michael’s POV:_

                “I’ll be fine.” Gavin’s speech was shaky and broken, hardly audible. “Micool, during the Let’s Play today I… you know how we were tapping each other, and everyone got really annoyed with us? And then Geoff and Ray said that we should just shag?” Michael bit his lip, half because he wasn’t quite sure where this was going, half to prevent himself from giggling at the way Gavin, in all his British-ness, substituted the words “bang” and “fuck” for “shag”.

He _had_ noticed that Gavin had started acting weird after that little scenario, but  Michael had just shrugged it off as nothing. “Yeah… Gav, what’s going on?” Gavin looked down at his hands, unable to make sound come out. Michael watched as Gavin repeatedly opened and closed his mouth, as if he wanted to say something but couldn’t get the words quite right. “Gav, come on, spit it out! We’re bros; you can tell me anythi-”

Gavin cut him off by getting out of his chair and smashing his own lips into Michael’s, grabbing either side of Michael’s face.

Gavin’s eyes were squeezed shut, and from this close Michael could hear his heart pounding. He wasn’t sure what to do at first; he froze in his chair, unable to move. All at once, several things became very obvious to Michael. The way Gavin never minded dropping anything he was doing, no matter how important, just to spend time together. Those times Gavin would “jokingly” run his hand through Michael’s hair as he walked past. The many times Gavin had been caught staring at him. It all made sense now. Gavin _liked_ him as more than just a coworker, more than just a best friend.

Some part of Michael was screaming that this wasn’t right, that he wasn’t gay, that Gavin is just a friend, and that he should push him away right now. But another part of him suddenly felt _complete_. Michael, though carefree and unworried on the surface, often wondered about what he wanted for himself, and where he wanted to be in life years from now. In that moment, for the first time in a very long time, what he wanted wasn’t a question. He wanted _Gavin_.

Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around Gavin’s neck and started kissing him back, which made Gavin squeak with pleasant surprise. It was obvious he hadn’t expected Michael to react like this.

After about a minute, Gavin was the one to break the kiss. When their eyes met, Gavin was showing one of his famous cheesy grins, and his eyes sparkled with delight. “Micool, you… If I’d known that was going to happen, I would’ve kissed you ages ago.”

Michael gave Gavin a quick kiss on the cheek. “What’d you expect to happen? _You’re my boy, Gavin.”_

_“You’re my boy, Michael.”_


End file.
